Sweet Scent (move)
Sweet Scent (Japanese: あまいかおり Sweet Scent) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM12 in Generation II. Effect In battle Generation II to V Sweet Scent lowers the of all adjacent opponents by one stage. Sweet Scent can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing , and to have their base appeal points doubled. Generation VI onwards Sweet Scent now lowers the targets' evasion by two stages. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Sweet Scent, the user's is raised one stage. Outside of battle Generations II and III Sweet Scent causes wild Pokémon to appear when used as a field move, provided the player is standing in an area where wild Pokémon would normally appear. Sweet Scent will cause a wild encounter even if Repel is in effect. Generations IV and V Sweet Scent can only be used under clear weather. Generation VI Sweet Scent will initiate a Horde Encounter if Horde Encounters can take place in the location it is used. Otherwise, a normal wild encounter will be triggered. In , Sweet Scent can only be used under clear weather. In , Sweet Scent is unaffected by the weather. Generation VII Sweet Scent can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |A pleasant aroma that distracts the target, making the opponent easier to hit.}} |Reduces the foe's evasiveness.}} |Allures the foe to reduce evasiveness.}} |Allures the foe to reduce evasiveness. It also attracts wild Pokémon.}} |A sweet scent that lowers the foe's evasiveness. It also lures wild Pokémon if used in grass, etc.}} |A sweet scent that lowers the foe's evasiveness.}} |A sweet scent that lowers the opposing team's evasiveness. It also lures wild Pokémon if used in grass, etc.}} |A sweet scent that harshly lowers opposing Pokémon's evasiveness. This also lures wild Pokémon if used in places such as tall grass.}} |A sweet scent that harshly lowers opposing Pokémon's evasiveness.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 |9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 13 |13}} 6 |6}} |37|37|37|form=Sky Forme}} By |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} By TM Special move Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation III Generation VII }} In other games Description |Lowers the Evasion of foes in the same room by one level.}} |Reduces the evasiveness of all enemies in the room by 1 level.}} | }} |It lowers the evasiveness of all enemies in the same room.}} |It lowers the evasiveness of all enemies in the same room. It could also make the enemy's Belly emptier.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Sweet Scent |Generation I|at the time}}}} In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * Using Sweet Scent (or Honey) inside a shop or Poké Mart in may activate a glitch causing the descriptive text of purchasable items to vanish until the player leaves the shop, known as the honey shop glitch. * Despite its name, it will still attract Pokémon who do not like sweet flavors. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=甜甜香氣 甜氣 |zh_cmn=甜甜香氣 / 甜甜香气 甜氣 |nl=Zoete geur |fi=Sulotuoksu |fr=Doux Parfum |de=Lockduft |el=Γλυκιά Ευωδία Glikía Eyudía |it=Profumino |ko=달콤한향기 Dalkomhan Hyanggi |no=Søt Duft |pl=Słodki Zapach |pt_br=Aroma Doce |pt_eu=Fragância |sr=Slatka Aroma |es_eu=Dulce Aroma |es_la=Aroma Dulce (EP118-EP261) Dulce Esencia (EP261) Dulce Aroma ((AG042-present) |sv=Sötgas |vi=Hương Thơm Ngọt Ngào }} Category:Moves usable outside of battle Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's evasion de:Lockduft es:Dulce aroma fr:Doux Parfum it:Profumino ja:あまいかおり zh:甜甜香气（招式）